Vale
The Vale of Arryn or the Vale is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. The Mountains of the Moon surround the smaller Vale proper, although the valley's name is often applied to all of House Arryn's realm. The people of the Vale are known as reliable warriors steeped in honor and the worship of the Faith of the Seven. Some of the people living in the foothills of the Mountains of the Moon have rejected the authority of the Eyrie and live by their own rules. These mountain clans, such as the Black Ears and the Burned Men, are descendants of the First Men who raid unwary travelers and skirmish with the knights of the Vale. Bastards of noble origin raised in the Vale are given the surname Stone. The Vale is ruled by House Arryn from the Eyrie during Summer and the Gates of the Moon during Winter. Notable Houses include: Belmore, Corbray, Egen, Grafton, Hersy, Hunter, Melcolm, Redfort, Royce, Templeton, and Waynwood. Pre-RP History Under the rulership of House Arryn, the Vale continued to remain in relative peace for the centuries of Baratheon rule. Lord Paramount Rumar Arryn, the father to future lords James and Nathaniel Arryn, ruled peacefully for many years, however, he also began to establish ties to other more notable houses including the Starks of Winterfell. Recent History First Era The Lords of the Vale were among the many in attendance at the Tourney of Harrenhal in 500 AC. There, tragedy struck when the much loved Lord Paramount James Arryn was poisoned and murdered and his titles were passed on to his infant son, Theon Arryn. James' younger brother and master of arms, Nathaniel Arryn took up the regency for his nephew and led the Knights of the Vale back to their kingdom in haste. With the outbreak of war between the Baratheons on the Iron Throne and the Lannister and Hightowers, the Vale like other kingdoms remained neutral. Upon hearing of House Lannister seizing King's Landing and House Connington's victory at Stonehelm, Nathaniel Arryn decided their time at neutrality had to come to an end, and they had to declare for a king. He led all his bannermen to a war council, where he declared the Vale would support Damon Lannister. The lords of the Vale, while initially stunned, supported Nathaniel in his decision. The Vale was the first of the other Seven Kingdoms to declare for House Lannister. Their armies joined with those from the North led by Jojen Stark, and were the main force behind the final battle of the war against King Harys Baratheon and Lord Paramount Baelor Tyrell- the Battle of the Kingswood. Second Era At the conclusion of the Ascent of the Lion, Nathaniel Arryn was amongst the first lords to be named to the new king's small council, taking up the role of Master of Laws. Early into his duties of the role, Nathaniel was forced to excuse himself from the council temporarily to return to the Eyrie and oversee the trial of Emmon Baelish for the murder of James Arryn. Nathaniel found Emmon guilty and had him executed by way of the Moon Door. Whilst he was back home, the Arryns hosted the Tournament of the Vale. He was wed to the younger sister of the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Alyce Connington. She and Nathaniel returned to King's Landing and quickly discovered the had conceived a child. Lord Ronnel Royce assembled a force of Knights of the Vale calling themselves the Bronze Gauntlet. They marched into the Mountains of the Moon to attempt routing out the mountain clans once and for all. He was betrothed to Elyssa Arryn before doing so. Third Era Nathaniel returned to King's Landing to resume his job as Master of Laws. However, soon after his return, Lorren Lannister, the king's father and Hand passed away and Nathaniel was granted the new position of Hand in his place. The Tournament of the Hand was held in his honor in King's Landing. Nathaniel's daughter, Shiera Arryn, was born. He discovered he had a bastard daughter from the Riverlands that he fathered while much younger named Mya Rivers. Once becoming aware of Mya, he immediately sent for her and raised her as a member of House Arryn. Fourth Era The Arryns departed King's Landing when the War of the False King broke out in the Reach, but Nathaniel remained to continue serving as Hand. Fifth Era Lady Alyce Connington threw herself from the Moon Door after suffering from a deep depression. Nathaniel eventually resigned from his position after receiving the news. Sixth Era King Damon began purchasing stone from the Vale to use for his new roads. The Arryns started to find trouble in procuring the stone however, when the Belmore's began purchasing it in great quantity as well in spite of them. The Bronze Gauntlet campaign was called to an end as Summer drew closer to an end. Nathaniel order Lord Ronnel return despite being unsuccessful in his task. Ser Loras Corbray with the assistance of Lord Ronnel Royce and Nathaniel Arryn led an investigation into the murder of Loras' father, the former Lord of Heart's Home. The new lord and Loras' elder brother, Lord Waldon Corbray, was charged with the crime, but demanded a trial by combat once brought to the Eyrie. Loras then furthered his brother's demand, calling for the first Trial of Seven in centuries. Waldon perished in the combat, proving his guilt, and Loras was named Lord of Heart's Home. House Belmore further tested Nathaniel and House Arryn's patience when they convinced Elyssa Arryn to reveal herself not a virgin in the middle of her wedding feast to Lord Ronnel Royce. Seventh Era Nathaniel Arryn restarted the knightly order known as the Brotherhood of Winged Knights with the idea they wold not only protect his nephew Theon butalso serve as a model for the boy to grow from. He recruited many of the most valiant Knights of the Vale regardless of noble birth, however, he did immediately refuse to consider the admittance of Ser Addam Belmore. Instead, Ser Kym Egen was named the first Commander of the Winged Knights. Eighth Era (in progress) Elys Sunderland, Lord of the Sisters, led a religiously driven revolt in the northern islands. He and the followers of the ancient religion, the Lady of the Waves, committed genocide against the followers of the Seven in the port town of Sisterton. Nathaniel Arryn, organized an army and marched first to Gulltown in order to board the Vale fleet, and then to the Sisters. Elys fled Sisterton with his fighting men and fleet of longships before the arrival of the Valemen. They first attempted to raid the isle of Paps, yet were unable to break through the castle walls thanks to the increased defenses ordered along the islands and coastlines of the Vale. They were pushed back to sea after only taking a fishing villages and shortly after nearly half of Ely's fleet mutinied. Meanwhile, the Vale fleet reached the Sisters, taking out lone longships along the way to ensure Sisterton was left unaware. The Sacking of Sisterton began with two Belmore knights, Sers Wilfred and Addam, and their men sailing to the Night Lamp alone and seizing it. The beacon was lit thanks to the sacrifice of one of the two Belmores, and the Vale fleet invaded the port town in the middle of the night. Sisterton was left in ruins and its people were broken following the battle, which ended in a Vale victory in the war, despite Elys Sunderland still being missing. Nathaniel Arryn was grievously wounded in the taking of the town's harbor and was unable to continue serving as Lord Protector. Theon Arryn, mere months away from his sixteenth name day, named a new Lords Declarant from the Valemen present at Sisterton.Category:Meta Category:Vale Category:The Vale Category:Regions